History
History refers to things that happened before the wiki was created. The bombing of the Spawn Mountains ''' Before the Wikia Age was beckoned upon us by a team of hackers, the spawn of the survival server was a small array of mountains in one direction, and ocean in the others. These mountains hid the base of Federation and housed Villager Village, one of the Three Great Towers, and Gyuarnev Mining Compound. The beatiful mountains were a well known sight to all. But one day, Unknown decided they were having none of that. They ammased massive amounts of TNT and completely demolished every building in the mountains except for the Federation base, which only took minor and completely repairable damage. '''Gyuarnev Mining Compound At the beginning of the Spawn Mountains, there was Gyuarnev Mining Compound. Completely encased in obsidian and enclosed from the rest of the world, nobody knew what lay inside, except for it's creator- STIXXON. Project Gyuarnev was a ludicrous project to mine out the mountains from the inside, which is exactly what it did. Gyuarnev Mining Compound was once a mountain itself. Soon, the surrounding mountains were leeched of ore, giving a good amount of coal and iron to Federation. Villager Village No villages could be found ANYWHERE near the Federation base. So 4greo decided to create his own. Using stone bricks and bricks, he created housing for some villagers. It all went great, until it got bombed several times and the villagers kept dying of /killall. The Three Great Towers The three great towers, created and maintained by STIXXON were used as minor bases for Federation. The first created was on the tallest mountain of the Spawn Mountains. It was stone bricks with brick flooring and torch lighting, used for storage and as an archer vantage point. It was the tallest of the towers. It's name has been forgotten, so we shall call it "Federation Tower". The second tower was a mix of obsidian and netherbrick, with glowstone lighting. It has a moat and formidable protection. It had no specific use except for storage. It was the most well protected of the towers, named "Kluwn Tower" for the creepy clown face on the front. The third tower was a stonebrick and wooden plank design, with many rooms or "sectors" inside. It is usually referred to as "Reset Castle" as it greatly resembled a castle in it's design. It was the biggest of the towers. The Raid of ProArchers STIXXON was a raider. A succesful one, too. He geared up and decided to raid "ProArchers" a faction who at the time was small and weak, but grew to become more succesful afterwards. He had superior gear to the one defender of the treehouse. Said defender was not a Pro Archer, though. The archer missed around 10 of the 12 shots taken. STIXXON almost killed the defender at ground combat, but the defender climbed into the treehouse. STIXXON made his brave climb up- only to be hit by the 12th arrow shot. And he fell. And he died. "Slow and steady wins the race, eh?" -ProArchers member "censored" -STIXXON